Work vehicles, such as excavators, may be equipped with a left foot pedal to command movement of a left track and a right foot pedal to command movement of a right track. To turn the excavator, an operator presses down on the left foot pedal more than the right foot pedal, or vice versa. To drive the excavator along a straight path, the operator must press down on the left foot pedal the same as the right foot pedal and hold both foot pedals in the same position, which is difficult and uncomfortable.
Some excavators may be equipped with an additional, third foot pedal that is dedicated to straight travel. However, the third foot pedal may take up valuable space near the floor of the excavator. Also, the third foot pedal may interfere with the operator's view from the excavator. Additionally, purchasing, installing, and connecting the third foot pedal and its associated hardware (e.g., hydraulic hoses) would require extra time and money.